Wild Sapphire
by Nayru's Wishes
Summary: The cries of war thundered across the land, bathing the broken earth in blood. The malevolent Zoras, proud and stubborn, had heeded the call for battle. But with Ganondorf's evil overly powerful River Zoras ever so closer to eradicate them all, the Zora Dominion must place their fate on their weary prisoner gifted with mysterious bladed fins as a final resort. Takes place after MM.
1. Blue Eyed Knight

**Lake Hylia, Hyrule. 12: 47 am**

* * *

The blessed land of Hyrule...a chosen land thrown into unending chaos for centuries, is at the peak of brutal turmoil. War had set off after the Hero of Time's departure, with Ganondorf and his massive army laying to waste to the once beautiful country. With his true intentions exposed, The King of the Gerudo sought to seize the Holy Triforce by force. Lush fields were reduce into barren wastelands, mystical forests, once teeming with animals and other various forms of life, were burnt and blacken, the trees now mere skeletons of themselves. Towns were destroy and the Gerudo's minions occupy in securing each section of the Kingdom to destroy any and all resistance.

The vast lake however, isn't putting up with the assaults. For over a year, raids after raids plague the Zoras here, and yet they refuse to submit to the filthy scandals who otherwise gave them the option to live in doing so. Zoras, while mostly peaceful, are surprisingly stubborn creatures in the face of danger. They would rather die fighting for what they believe then live and watch their world reduce into a insufferable hellhole. They had gotten on Ganondorf's nerves, and with the Zolas on his side, he'll be sure that those freaks of nature are exterminated along with the Hyilans...

The lake seem calm at the moment, waves lapping on it's shining black surface as the silver beams of the Hyrulian moon danced and shimmer.

Suddenly, a little Zora broke the surface, sending liquefied shards shoring in the night. She was quickly follow by a male Zola, hellbent on attacking her. The young Zora ( or guppy as that's the name given to Zora children) dodge and loop around the beast frantically, hoping to disorient him. The Zola growled and lash out with his mighty claws, his large dorsal fin fanning up on his head. The tiny guppy squeaked and ducked just in time. Annoyed, she nip the larger creature, her tiny fangs scraping off his green scales, before dashing off again.

The guppy swam as fast as she can't, her heart accelerating and her fanny fins flapping desperately. She heard screams of rage and she dare herself to look back. Two more Zolas of different breeds, one male and one female, join their companion on the hunt. The little Zora huffed angrily.

"Go away! You freaks!"

The Zolas stop, stupefied by her comment. However, they immediately responded with angry sneers and growls. The guppy groan.

"Well, THAT went well..." she mutter sarcastically.

The chase continue for another 20 minutes, none of them slowing down. The young Zora suddenly ran into a dead end at the far end of the lake. Her eyes grew wild as she try to find a crack or opening to make her escape. But there were none.

"Oh no!"

She turn around, watching as the trio of psychopathic Zolas close in on her. Not willing to give in, the Zora girl puffed herself up and flair her gills to look menacing. The Zolas are just moments away of striking range.

"I'm big!"

Suddenly, a flash of white and neon blazed up from the dark depths of the lake. It storm pass one of the Zolas, and the blue scaled fish scream as red blood gush out of a freshly clean cut running up his stomach and chest. The other Zolas watch, baffle and offended that someone dare to attack one of their own. They search for the intruder as their companion sinks to the bottom of the lake. Suddenly, the female Zola was immediately attack afterwards, her chest sporting a long red cut. She sinks to the bottom in a daze as the last remaining Zola hiss disapprovingly.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" the brute commanded, staring into the darkness of the lake's bottom. Nothing happen. No reply. Movements. Nothing.

Suddenly a large cluster of bubbles ooze from the darkness, surrounding the Zola. The bipedal fish watch in awe. This is the kind of thing one sees in the ocean, not in fresh waters. The Zola snap out of his trance and snarled. The wall of bubbles became too thick to the point is became difficult to breathe.

"Coward...you think you can fool me? Come out and fight me!"

As if in answer, a Zora, never before seen in this lake, suddenly storm out of the depths in lighting speed. His eyes, pure as sapphires, glowed with intensity. Fangs were barred, and elegant purple tribal like markings glowed against his snow white body.

He spread his pectoral fins and dash by the Zola, cutting him with his surprisingly sharp fins. The Zora swam near the surface and watch the injured Zola closely. His blue eyes glowed softly, and his silhouette stood out against the rippling distorted moon.

The Zola scream, both of pain and anger. Disgusted by the unknown Zora's action, he stormed his way toward him, ignoring the pain.

"I'll kill you for that!"

The Zora simply watch, unfazed by the threat as the Zola rush for him with bared teeth. He quickly swam for him again, this time slicing the side of the Zola's face and earning a pained yell. As the Zola try to swipe at him, the Zora elbow him in the adornment, digging his sharp fins in. He then grabbed the beast's left arm and twisted it back, turning the Zola around and swipe his blue claws and fins across his backside. The Zora quickly loop back and continue to assault the creature without much effort or mercy. The Zola try to bite him, but he was going too fast for any normal Zola to keep up with. Suddenly, as the Zora came in for another round of attacks, the Zola dodge and quickly capture him with his teeth.

"Haha! I got you!" the fiend growled, digging his teeth deeper in the other's flesh to cause him pain.

Just as the Zola thought he gain the upper hand, something unexpected happen. The Zora bit the other's shoulder, and suddenly an electric shock ran through the Zola's body. With the beast unable to open his mouth to get away, the attack lasted for five seconds before abruptly ending.

The daze and pained creature yelp and quickly release the Zora, who bare his sparkling razor sharp teeth angrily. The Zola panted in panic, backing away in fear. He soon found himself fleeing, begging for forgiveness as he disappeared into the nightly waters. The Zora simply stare as his opponent surrenders. He sigh with relief and ran his hand on his shoulder blade where he had been bitten.

The little guppy watch the whole display in awe. Never in her life had she seen such a breed of Zora before. And never did she or any of the others at the domain knew of a fighting breed with fins as swords. She watch as the Adult Zora gently landed a few feet from her, still watching the retreating Zola. His brilliant fins and scales glisten in the moonlight, and the guppy giggle mentally.

 _Boy, is Link going to be jealous..._

* * *

The Zora with great fins watch as the once hostile Zola fled for his life, disappearing into the gloomy darkness. His shiny fins reflected the rippling silver light of the Hyrulian moon, and the Zora lick his barred fangs as if daring the beast to return. Knowing his cousin kind, it wouldn't be the last he'll see of them...For Zolas are vengeful creatures by nature. More will flock the lake sooner or later with the murderous intent of killing him. He couldn't afford endangering the lives of the Zoras who live here...if there are any at all in this lake.

The Zora retracted his weapons and sighed, a hint of sadness evident in his voice. His white scales twinkle like sparkling little diamonds and his purple swirling markings darkened in color out of sorrow.

Suddenly, a little something latch onto his right ankle, causing him to flash out his bladed fins instantly. The snowy white Zora perk up and quickly glance at his leg. He swore he felt his heart skip a beat. His sapphire orbs widen in shock and disbelief at what and who he was seeing.

The little guppy from before was cuddling his marking ridden leg, her smooth cheek snuggling him. Her tailless head was a bulbous, almost hammer like shape, with two beady eyes on each end. Tiny fins, soft and fan-like, flutter happily, bubbles fizzling in their happy motion. Her little body was bluish white in color, with a darkened shade at the crown of her head and edges of her fin. When she gaze up to him, her magenta eyes harness human-like pupils, something extremely rare in Zoras. She giggles with graduate and curiosity, eager to thank her savior.

The Zora couldn't believe what he was seeing. His mouth open and close in disbelief and his body shook slightly. Memories of his life flashed before his eyes, viewing a similar, no, an exact image of the Zora from his childhood. He soon became stable enough to finally utter the one word he had painfully held back for what felt like years.

"L-Lulu...?" His voice was shaky, and fins tremble in protest.

The little Zora giggle some more at the unfamiliar name. She let go of his ankle and look up at the adult with a cheerful smile plaster on her beaming face.

"Hehe! Who's 'Lulu?' My name is Ruto! Princess of the Zoras!"

"...Ruto..?" blinked the Zora.

"Yep! The one and only! I'm grateful that who saved my life, but I've could've handled those Zolas myself They are no match for me! Hehe!"

The Zora titled his head to the side. His sharp fins retracted into his arms and his tensed muscles relax. He took in the new information, letting it swim calmly into his conscience like a gentle whirlpool. His swirling and forked markings dim their glow and his snowy face grew a soft smile.

"Princess?" He questioned with interest. His voice is smooth and handsome. "Aw, how cute. Where's your parents, pup? They must be worrying over you back home. Surly your guardians are searching for you, am I correct?"

"Pup? I'm no puppy!" the guppy, Ruto, said in bewilderment at such an obscure name. "And are you doubting my royal heritage?" She now puff her gills in irritation. "How rude of you to think otherwise!"

"Wait, you mean you actually are a princess?" the Zora said in confusion. Zoran Royalty? Since when did that happen?

Ruto nodded, still puffy from inflating her gills. She hover around like a balloon fish, almost drifting away more then once. She eventually deflate herself to avoid floating off. "Yes! I'm the next in line for the throne! You can't just go around spreading silly lies like that. Defining royalty will get you in trouble!"

"Now now...calm down," said the adult, using his hand gestures. Ruto notice how his bioluminescent markings somewhat change their colors. She stare in fascination at such lovely lights. "I apologize if I offended you pu-princess. Honestly, I've never been around royalty before aside from the Deku Tribe in the southern swamps. Where I come from, we have a more democratic lifestyle in which we vote for our leaders every few or more years depending on the region."

Ruto's human-like eyes widen in astonishment. Surly such a land must have some form of monarchy in their government systems...Anything that holds up. But the more she thought of it, the more alien and outlandish it became. "They pick their leaders? No royalty at all?" When the adult Zora nodded, Ruto let out a gasp of shock and horror. "That's messed up! Wouldn't your country fall apart without such leaderships? Monarchy is the best way to go!"

"Not where I'm from," the Zora said with a flick of his tail. "We were once ruled by Kings and Queens for many years when the country was united. But due to warring conflicts and royal feuds, we had since abandon such ways in favor of a more flexible system. With the exception of Dekus and to a lesser extent Gorons, people all over the world can pick whoever they want as their leader for the next several years. So long as they meet expectations." Memories of his home gnawed at his thoughts, and the Zora shrug. "It's simple, but effective."

"Wow..." Ruto was now in awe at the story. She thought back her heritage. It all sound so strange to her. "Your world works in strange ways. What part of the country did you lived mister?"

"I lived in the ocean realm of my country," the Zora sighed. "It was the perfect home for Zoras."

"Ocean?"

"Yes. It is an endless body of water which separate many lands. I remember racing the waves, the sounds of the gulls, the calming breeze, speeding through the currents, dashing through coral forests, the music reverberating from underwater cities...it is true tropical paradise. Oh...What I would do just to taste the sea water again..."

"Wow, that sounds really nice." Ruto complimented as she tries to picture the marine world best she could. Realization then dawn on her, and her eyes widen. "Wait a minute. If you're from a no royalty land with an ocean paradise for Zoras, what are you doing here? Did you get lost? Are you eager to travel? Did they kick you out?"

The white Zora cast his sights downwards, staring at his stripped flippers. Painful memories of his final moments of his home flooded into his conscience like a raging tsunami. His friends materialize before his eyes. The lake expanded into a mighty ocean. Forests made of massive corals and kelp tower over the colorful Zoran cities nestle in reefs. Seagrasses of multiple colors carpeted the sandy seafloor And Zoras of hundreds of breeds live together in harmony. Life was great. It was perfect...until the dreaded mask from ancient times returned and torn everything apart...his hands balled into fist and he squeeze his eyes shut.

Ruto sense the other's distress and carefully swam up to his downward eye level to gain a closer look. She poke his nose with a tiny claw, trying to direct his attention to her. This prompt a strange reaction in which the Zora wince and shudder from the touch to his sensitive nose.

"Oh I'm sorry for bringing up such a sensitive topic. It won't happen again. But in all honesty though, what are you doing here?"

"It's a long story. I rather not talk about it now..."

Ruto chime, hoping her charm would be enough to make him happy and momentarily forget his sorrows. The homesick Zora glanced up to her, his sad eyes pulsing their blue glow.

"Hey, tell you what. How about you come home with me? My Domain can use a Zora like you in the Zoran army. In fact they're trying to recruit new soldiers right now as we speak."

The bladed Zora suddenly looked very unsure of her request. He sifted his flippers uncomfortably as he rub the back of his long, finless tail. Although he had no pupils, Ruto can tell his gaze is directed away from her. "I don't know..."

"Oh come on now! Once I tell my father of your heroic actions against the Zolas, he'll be searching for you. Look at yourself! You literally took out a pack of crazed Zolas without batting an eye, whereas even the elite guards and commanders would've taken much more time and effort! Zola attacks are becoming much more common, and our numbers are shrinking. Many Zoras had fled the country with their families and those who stayed behind end up killed by Ganondorf's forces. The army could use someone like you. Your fins are unlike any we've seen, and they work miracles. Come on...Please?"

The Zora shut his eyes in thought. Should he risk joining the Zoras of her home waters? Would they accept him with the hospitality their kind been known for? Or will they drive him off with ill intent? He remember the many fail attempts of joining other Zoran settlements since he came to this bizarre world. As of late, his unusual pectoral fins had brought him nothing but trouble among the insecure Hyrulian Zoras.

And even if they did accept him, would the princess's fellow Zoras treat him as one of their own, or see him as a potential weapon for warfare?

Just as he were about to comment, a far away voice hollered in the distance, calling out for the princess. Ruto and the adult Zora turn their heads and spotted a pair of Zoras coming their way. The Zoras carry with them spears and sapphire necklaces, giving away their positions as lowly guards. They were milky-bluish white in color, with cyan spots on their dolphin like tails. Long flowing fins swivel in their swimming motion, and elegant streamline bodies and slender facial features were the result of careful breeding. The adult Zora recognize their breeds as Italeik Zoras, a Zoran species evolving from pompano fishes. He remember seeing them all the time whenever he stayed over in Zora Hall. He never imagine seeing some in fresh waters. Must be a special variation of the breed...

She wave her hand to signal her position. The adult Zora meanwhile stare at the incoming individuals, his fins stiffen.

Ruto sighed with both relief and annoyance, grateful for seeing her companions though irritated at the interruption. However, she knew how much she is going to be in trouble for swimming around unsupervised. Regardless, she remain eager to introduce the new Zora to her comrades, and she wave her hand to alert them of their positions. The blue eyed Zora stare intently, his fins stiffening.

"Over here!" Ruto yelled. "Hurry! I have someone you should be introduced to. He is a handsome white knight with fins as sh-" As she turned around, Ruto cut herself off when she realized the Zora with bladed had mysteriously vanished. No bubbles were visible. No scales or footprints in his wake. He simply disappear without a trace. She didn't even hear leave. It was almost as if he was never there.

Ruto gape at the spot where the older Zora had been. The two Italeiks finally caught up with her as she try to make sense of what just occurred.

"Ruto! Thank the Goddesses you're alright!" a female guard said once she came up to the princess. Her relief turn to anger as she growls the next sentences. "You're going to be in big trouble young lady! Your father is terribly worry for you. What were you thinking sneaking out like that?! Especially at this late at night?"

"Wait I can explain!" Ruto squeaked, motioning her hands in defense. The male Italeik next to the female guard cross his arms over his muscular chest.

"Go on," he said impatiently. He kept scanning the area nervously, watching for any suspicion activities.

"I was out trying to figure out how to stop the Zolas when I was suddenly attacked by them! They would've eaten me for sure if it wasn't for him!"

"Who?" the guard said with a raise eye ridge. "Who's 'him?'"

"A white Zoran knight came to my aid! His snowy body is cover in sparkling purple tattoos that glows by themselves, his tail had no fluke at the end and his fins were deadly swords! And those eyes...they were the most stunning blue I've ever seen. They were as pure as sapphires." Ruto got a dreamy look as she thought of the stranger's blue orbs. If she didn't know any better, she would've mistaken his eyes for sapphire pearls. "He defeated the Zolas all by himself and saved me. It was a noble and heroic act of selflessness that kept me safe. What a Zora!"

The guards gave each other concern glances. An awkward silence follow, with the Princess a little put off by their lack of comments. She puffed her gills up and command their attention.

 _"Well?"_

The adults scan the surrounding area, trying to locate any sign of this mysterious "white knight" ever being here. The waters were eerily calm and the moon only provide light to the upper depths of the lake. Nothing was disturb in the quiet lake, not even any sigh of any Zolas can be traced here. The said creatures take pleasure in making their presence known by marking territory, urinating and contaminating the surrounding waters, and leaving a trail of destruction in their wake. Even if they didn't commit such acts, a Zola can still give off a foul, unpleasant odor which lingers in the area.

"Ruto, wouldn't it have been some kind of fish that you saw?" The male said in concern for her mental health. "I mean, a white knight with swords as fins? Never had I heard of such things!"

"But I'm telling the truth! He is real! He was right here right before you guys came up. He was some kind of super Zora with sword fins!"

"Princess! There are no such thing as super Zoras with bladed fins," the female guard stated. "Don't be ridiculous! It just isn't logical. Such silly lies will tarnish your reputation and get you in no position to lead our people."

"But-!"

"No buts!" the male Italeik order sternly. "Come. You are in no position to speak young lady. You are in big trouble as it is for disobeying your father's strict rules during these dark times. Do not come up with petty lies to fool us into forgetting your punishment. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir-"

"I said, is that clear?"

Ruto sigh, knowing there's no use in arguing with the strict, close minded guards. "Yes sir..."

The Zora nodded. "Very good. Now come. It's a long way back to the Domain. And your father is waiting for you."

The male Zora grab the guppy's tiny hand and tug her lightly. Ruto grumble to herself and swam by his side, passing the female who watch her carefully. She watch for any sign of the unknown Zora, hoping he'll reappear and clarified the whole situation. But he never came. Ruto let out a sigh and continue swimming with the guard, giving up.

As the female move to follow them, something from the deep ends of the depths caught her attention. She took whiff of a faint yet foul odor reeking far below her. Her scales prickle and her lips curl back in a snarl, showing off her gleaming fangs. The female Zora stare intently at the inky darkness of the holy lake, her almond shaped eyes piercing the blackness of the bottom.

Her partner cease swimming upon realizing his companion wasn't following them. He turn his head back, watching the other Zora stare into the lake's mysterious abyss. Ruto, with her tiny hand still being held on to by the grown male, saw this too, and hope swell within her at thought of the Sapphire eyed Zora being sighted at last. That'll show these arrogant fools of questioning her sanity...

"Reia..what's wrong?" the male ask the other in concern. "Did you see something?"

"Not seen, but smelled...I smelled something...and its unpleasant," said the newly dubbed Reia. Her soft fins twitched in nervous excitement. "Tell the Zoras scouting the river to set camp here tonight. There's something, or someone, here and I'm going to need all the assistants I can get. Go ahead and take Ruto home."

"Are you sure about this? What if it's the Zolas setting up a trap? You know just how cunning our foul cousins could be."

"I'll be fine, quit your worrying," Reia purred as swam over to them. She brush her male companion with her long dolphin like tail, prompting a shuddering reaction of pleasure from her friend. Ruto watched them with disgust. "I've dealt with Zolas before. They may be bigger then me, but I'm the fastest of the two of us."

"I suppose you're right. Fine, go on and investigate it. Just don't take too long alright? I'll report to the others to pick up the pace to set camp by the shore. Just be careful. Come Ruto."

Ruto grumble something under her breath as she was pulled away from the scene.

The Zora dove beyond the lit surface waters and travel through the nearly blacken bottom of the lake. Very little light even make it down here, and that's where Zoras' enhance eyesight come into play.

She scouted the bottom, soaring over the watery terrain in search of the disturbing odors. Not much can be viewed aside from trash and rubble from the many attacks this lake had suffered. She was going to make her leave until she finally caught sight of the smell's origins.

Not far from her, were two Zolas laying motionless or daze on the rocky ground. Both seem to be half-dead, trying to cling onto what little life they had.

And both bare long deep cuts on their chests and stomachs...inflicted by a sword...

* * *

 **Author's Note-Due to the delay of the next chapter for my main Fanfiction _"Little Mikau,"_ I have decided to post a side story to keep you guys entertained. I am working hard on the fifth chapter of the other story at the moment and had bump into some problems with the chapter, so that's why its taking so long. Wild Sapphire will have shorter chapters but should have more frequent uploads. I hope you guys like it. **

**I'm on Zelda Amino. If you love Zoras, or just want to see entertaining Zelda related posts, you can find and/or follow me under my username "Nayru of the Zoras". I originally started Wild Sapphire on this community, meaning it has more chapters. But because Amino is an app for phones and such, I have a limited amount of space for this story there. However, thanks to Fanfiction and DeviantART, I am tweaking the chapters into a more definitive versions. So you guys are getting the superior version of this tale instead!**

 **Please don't forget to leave a review. Reading others' thoughts on a story is a great motivation for authors! I wish you all a wonderful day!**


	2. Bladed Beast

**Zora's Domain 10:27 pm**

* * *

Rolling storm clouds battle and race over the horizon as the cries of the war rages endlessly below them. The monstrous clouds devour the bloody red skies like a sinister black demon. Swift lightning briefly flicker in the distance, licking the earth with its electrifying tongue as deafening thunder roared with fury. The land tremble from the savagery of the war as well as the weather's might. More lightening streak to sky, striking the trees of Kokiri forest and starting a fire. Thankfully, the timid forest children had long since evacuated the country, remaining hidden deep in the shadows of the wilderness where great, sacred beasts that are the cosmetic lunar wolves protected them from danger.

Zora's Domain shook and tremble as bombs and explosives went off in the distance. The cave rattle from the full force of the bombing or furious lightning slamming onto the roof. Many structures crumble and collapse, and many parts of the Domain had been off limits for the few Zoras who remain by the King's orders. Every so often rocks will break free from their foundation fall and roll into the pool while soot and dust rain down from the rocky ceiling. Stalactites weaken and loom dangerously above the patrolling Zoran soldiers whom glance above their heads nervously. Their own home may as become their tome, a death trap threatening to consume everything from the houses to its hosts in their crumbling state. But the Zoras are stubborn, unwilling to leave to only home they knew their entire lives. Where would they even go? Most of the waters of Hyrule had been contaminated, and other Zoran settlements had been taken over by Ganondorf's Zola henchmen. And living on land is out of the question, considering they can only survive for short periods without water. They must remain in their dwindling Domain to keep the remaining water source pure, both for their speicies and the rest of Hyrule. Protecting this precious water supply is a must for everyone's survival, and the Zoras are willing to do so at the risk of being crush by their own home.

Ruto watch the trembling Domain from the safety of her room beyond her father's throne, the waters erupting in small tsunamis and exploding into watery shards around the Domain. She rest her drooping head on her hand on the windowsill, becoming accustomed with the chaotic rumbling. Her father remain on his throne (if one can call it that), deep in a discussion involving war plans and the like. Ruto honestly didn't care. She is still upset over her encounter with the blue eyed Zora, the encounter in which no one is willing to listen. The guards never believed her, and her father instantly assume she was going mad and order a doctor to check her. For the next week she had received daily checkups within her bedroom to ensure her mental health is intact. The princess puffed her gills in irritation. She'll show them who's crazy...

Few guards strap their gears on and grabbed their weapons, peaking Ruto's interest. She watch as they left the throne room, calling out to other Zoras to assemble. Ruto flutter her tiny ear fins, homing in on their discussion best she could. She pick up few key words from the conversation...something about Lake Hylia...Zolas...Intruder...and the sacred Water Temple...She blinked.

"Are they going to Lake Hylia?" the princess thought out loud. Her father glance up to her with a nod.

"Yes my darling," croaked the king. "There had been some disturbances occurring as of late in Lake Hylia. A few soldiers will dispatch to investigate the matter. They'll eliminate any threat should they encounter such."

Ruto soak in the information. Perhaps the disturbances are in fact tied to the blade finned Zora? She wonder if the Zora is even there anymore. He could've just been passing through that night when she was in trouble. After all, he didn't seem interested in joining Hyrulian Zoras...Ruto sigh. And to think she can use him to make Link jealous...

Lake Hylia 1:05 am Next Night

The guards trend carefully in the submerged, rocky terrain of the lake, their spears drawn. Kelp towered over the Italeik Zoras like looming pillars, dotting the lake's bottom. Fish were scarce, their numbers declining thanks to the Zoras and Zolas competing for food. Lightening flicker in the heavens above, briefly illuminating the underwater world. The Zoras' and the environment's silhouettes blare to life before succumbing to darken once again. A horrid stench reek in the area, suffocating to a degree. Step by step they crept their way to the temple, sharp eyes watching for any Zola bold enough to approach them.

They soon made it to the Water Temple without incident. The leader of the party held his webbed hand to halt the group and narrow his eyes. He dove to the front entrance and landed just in front of it, growling at the sight before him. Dead Zolas were riddle with bloody, clean cuts, rotting at the foot of their holy Temple. Deep claw marks, dents and cracks plague the exterior of the temple's doorway. Pillars were broken, stone were smashed and slashed at, as if a sword cut right through them. Mud and broken rocks were displaced all over the surrounding area. It looked as if an explosion went off.

"It looks like a fight broke out within these brutes," a Zora in the group said as he swam up to inspect the damage. "Though considering their track records of expressing violence among each other, that isn't too shocking. But the damage and wounds on these Zoras are extremely unusual."

The Italeiks mutter in agreement, finding the battle torn beasts plague with what appears to be sword wounds. As far as anyone is concern, Zolas don't typically carry any sort of blade on them, feeling perfectly confident with their own brute strengths.

"They were trying to raid the Water Temple," said the leader in full realization. He commanded two Zoras to open the temple door immediately. Worry gripped his heart as the dreadful thought of a Zola influtrating their holy worshiping grounds. The Zoras knows full well what could happen if Ganondorf gains control over the temple...

The Zoras swam in a single file, darting into the doorway and emerging on the other side. The interior was dark, almost pitch black save for few lit rooms and their glowing eyes. Lanterns were brunt out, their warm lights succumbing to the cold, dank atmosphere. The faint sound of dripping water echoed eerily from parts unknown. Everything is deathly quiet. Not a Zola in sight.

The group carefully scouted the temple, checking every room thoroughly. The waters ripple like liquid glass as their sleek forms skim beneath its shimmering surface. They regrouped time and time again in the main room, reporting nothing out of the mist. A cold chill ran down the Zoras' spine as a draft hung over the air.

"Have anyone seen anything out of the ordinary at all? No rooms mark? No items, traps or puzzles rearrange? Not even a faint odor of any sorts?" the Lead Guard said, concern dripping from his hushed voice. He held his spear close, hands tightening around its bony frame. His spotted tail subconsciously wrap around his waist, the feeling of dread hung over him. He quickly unwrap his tail and held it stiff behind him, not willing to discourage his comrades who look up to him.

"All the rooms are perfectly intact, sir," a female said stroking her weapon. She occasionally glance behind herself, as if feeling the presence of an unknown entity.

"Had anyone check the water chamber yet?" came his next question. He watch the other Zoras carefully, while at the same time keeping alert for anything suspicious.

The Italeiks look at each other for answers. One Zora push through the small crowd and look his leader in the eye. His milky scales shone in the darkness, and his stance tall and affirm.

"I went there earlier, and although I hadn't seen anything strange, I felt the presence of someone watching me. I felt like it were best if I let you know before handling the situation."

"Hm... I want you to go back and double check the chamber to make absolute sure of your claim. We'll right outside the room in case you need backup."

"Affirmative," nodded the solider. He dash off and quickly the flooring leading to the said room, his companions following closely. They flock the doorway, weapons ready as their fellow trends in.

The Zora quietly enter the water chamber, suddenly noting the blade traps had been destroyed. The door slid open at his approach, and from within, a pool of water was lay before him in the room's center. It was very dark and cold. The solider lifted a flipper to approach the pool but froze when a sudden splash is heard, follow by a sickening thud. Blue orbs blink back at him, the smell of blood lingering in the air like a heavy rain storm.

The solider narrow his eyes and inspected the disturbance. A dazzling light show suddenly spawn out of seemingly nowhere, only the solider to quickly realized the purplish streaks came from the owner of the blue orbs.

Suddenly the Zora's scales rose, his gills puffed in alarm and his fins flare like flags as his eyes adjusted to the darkness and view the site before him.

A large unknown Zora stare almost menacingly back at him from the other side of the room, his body tensed, his red stained fangs barred. His claws match his sapphire blue eyes, glowing more intensely then that of any Zora. His muscular white body was hunched over a broken corpse, colorful, swirling tattoo like designs decorating his brilliant snowy form. The lights came these elegant symbols, flashing on and off like the brief charges of lightening. However, crimson soak his beautiful scales from cuts riddling his body.

To the Italeik's horror, the stranger's pectoral fins were erect, a sigh of aggression in Zoras. But they weren't like any he had seen before. These were huge, wickedly sharp fins, and the dripping blood staining their glassy surface and deadly sharp edges confirm his horrific thought process as they drip on the sprawled corpse.

These fins were built to kill.

'No...'

This very thought race through blue eyed Zora's conscience as the other smaller Zora stare in absolute fear at his very presence. He'd believed it'll be another of those disgusting Zolas coming to due him away, hence his threatening pose. But this?

'Goddesses, please no. Not again...'

The Italeik guard stare at the mysterious blue eyed Zora across the dark, frigid chamber, completely at a lost for words. His mouth gape open in his shock, trying to speak up, to call his comrades into action, but cold terror gripped his very heart and his normally rigid body tremble. His voice caught in his throat, unable to break free and be heard by the rest of his waiting fellows.

The Zora before him is unlike any his people had ever seen, much less the entirety of Hyrule. It was armed with unnatural fins, his body somehow emits lights all on its own, and his very being gave off a frightening air of fierce brutality to him. The fresh bloody wounds didn't even seem to faze the beast, for he remained as if nothing is amiss with his own injured body. This man is not a normal run of the mill Zora one would typically find in these pristine waters.

He is an unholy freak.

An abomination.

Nobody moved. They stare intently at one another, unsure of what to do. What felt like minutes pass by, the snowy Zora tensing his soar muscles. Suddenly, the guard seem to had gathered his senses, because in the next instant, he began shouting out to his waiting comrades, startling the white Zora.

"Witchcraft!" he yelled. "Black magic! Its unnatural! Its some kind of vile Zoran beast!"

He scream and shouted, pointing at him as the rest of the Zoras flooded the doorway. They all gasp at the sight of his erect fins, but regain their courage an instant later as they ready their spears, growling menacingly.

"What kind of sorcery is this?" one sneer in disgust, jabbing his spear at the ever growing nervous ichythiod.

"Don't let his appearance deceive you!" the guard growl, starring daggers at the poor bladed individual. By now he was starting to grow a little panicked, trying to think of his way out of here. "He has lights on him! His fins are not natural, and he doesn't even appear to be bother by his wounds! It must another of Ganondorf's tricks!"

The sapphire eyed Zora back away, looking wildly for an opening of escape while the guards advance to his position, spears drawn. His heart pound rapidly in his black blotted chest, his tired legs buckle beneath him, and his sword fins stiffened threateningly. He flash his colorful patches, this time more rapidly. The normally purple markings blaze into a frantic red and white, flashing in his desperate warning to be left alone. He does not want to be engage in yet another fight with the Hyrulien Zoras. He had already tarnish what little reputation he had simply by protecting himself from highly superstition Zora Tribes across the battered kingdom. It was the same thing everywhere he goes: They all came to wild conclusions that he was some monster associated with this Ganondorf (Ganondork?) character trying to trick them just because of his exotic, intimidating appearance.

Like hell he'll join a filthy, bloody Gerudo. Not after what happened back in Termina.

The guards were unfortunately only further agitated by the bizarre array of colors warning them to keep their distance. Their leader bare his fangs, readying to pierce the intruder in his heart. The snowy Zora sneer in his direction, knowing his has little options left. This prompted the offended leader to lunge straight for him. The white Zora instantly reverted his left fin blade into a shield. The tip of the spear ricocheted off the protected barrier effortlessly and rattled the Italeik Zora's arm. Seeing his chance, the sapphire eyed being thrust his shield forward, knocking the weapon away from the Lead Guard's grasp. This spark the other Italeik Zoras to attack, but the white being, despite his injuries, back flip out of harm's way before the piercing weapons could reach him. Although his scale work as armor, he's not going to take any chances. He has to find Link before something terrible befalls the poor boy. He kick his flippers off the walls at the corner and starting wall jumping to the ceiling. The Zoras stare in shock at the quick and agile display as he kick off the wall and dove straight into the pool, swimming to the exit in only a fraction of a second.

The white and shadow covered Zora quickly try climbing out of the water, his blue claws desperately trying to find a grip in the slippery flooring. His body now screams in protest out of over use, and his arms started to weaken against his will, trembling he kept slipping and falling back into water in his wild panic. Great splashes further soak the already wet floor. The other Zoras saw their chance and immediately dove in the chilly water after him, with some running by the pool's edge to cut off his only escape by the door. The Zora leer, and with a great, final pull, escape onto the solid ground seconds before a guard could stabbed him. He hiss at the Zora, before racing for the door, his flippers slipping and sliding along the way. The Zoras on dry air by then the exit and pointed their spears at him. However, it prove futile for a second later the weapons had been sliced in half, clattering on the floor thanks to the interloper's sharp fins. The white then kicked the stunned Zoras out of the way, the force of his powerful leg snapping some of their bones. Feeling a little guilty for his actions, the interloper made his getaway, hoping he wouldn't have to hurt anymore Zoras then necessary. The Italeiks by the pool were furious now, thrashing, fighting and arguing as they to climb the slick floor and slipping and falling leader gritted his teeth at his teammates' sloppy functionally and scold them for their uncooperative nature.

"Will you get your acts together ladies and gentlemen?! We have an intruder raiding our holy worshiping grounds trying to escape and you'll too busy pushing and shoving each other around! Use your brains! We have to stop this-this Zora before he gets away! Now stop trying to kill each other and focus on instead killing that fiend!"

The lecture had done the trick, because by now the Zoras stopped lashing at each other and help each other exit the pool. Those who were kicked to the ground had already started after the interloper despite their fracture bones, catching sight of his finless tail disappearing behind the doorway as it slammed shut.

Everyone else soon follow and burst open the door, immediately diving into the waters. One of them caught sight of flickering white scales skimming through a distance away, alerting her friends. The Italeik Zoras charge after him, teeth gleaming and gills flair in anger. The blue eyed Zora stare at the incoming hoard speeding straight for him. His pectoral fins sharpen, and with a quick elegant backflip, exploded with intense speed unlike any the Italeiks are familiar with. His speed increase with every passing second, his blades swiftly cutting the water. It boost from 60 miles per hour, to over 90 and increasing.

The Italeiks grew frantic, trying to land a blow to the accelerating Zora as he taunts and swam around them. He zigzag this way and that, blaze up and down, left to right, circles after dizzying circles, each time battering them with blow after painful blow. The Italeiks were becoming distressed and disoriented as they blindly try to strike out and land a blow of their own. Instead of eliminating the angry guards, the white Zora dash inches from each individual Zora, snapping their spears as if they were mere Deku sticks with his brutally sharp fins. The Italeiks were left spearless, but that didn't stop them from using their fangs and claws as natural weapons. However, being around Hylians who expect no animalistic behaviors their prized water people, the Hyrulien Italeiks have little to no experience with biting attacks, and their claws had been trimmed down inefficient lengths or removed entirely. It had been deemed "too savage" by the Hylian royals.

The rest of the guards approach the scene, snarling like ravenous dogfishes trying to take a bite out of the Zora. The Zora fled into another room, the patrol following him. He managed to escaped the confined space before they would trap him, speeding into a tunnel. He barge into another room after swimming though the small hallway and streak his through an open door, only to end up back in the main chamber. The white Zora dash and dodge incoming assaults from the guards, barrel rolling to escape potential blows. He race all throughout the temple, the guards trying to herd him away from only exit.

Among the chaos of the chase, a Zora sneaked his way to one of the Triforce symbol on the second floor. Wiping out an enchanted water flute, he began playing a strange, peaceful melody. The white Zora could hear it among the shouts, roars, and grunts of the angry guards. He took in the song, almost distracted by it. Memories of when he preformed on stage came flooding back to him, the sweet sounds of music giving off an amazing, calming harmony and positive energy, and the people cheering in the background. Flashing cameras and annoying paparazzi's were echoing in the back of his mind. And the ever so joyful singer being the star attraction, loved by many for her beauty and incredible singing talent that rival the sirens of Great Bay. As he grew lost in his memories, he didn't realize that the water was retreating to Nayru knows where. But the by time he did, the Zora yelped and tumbled and rolled into the wet sand, sticking to his scales like clumps of grainy glue. Thankfully none of the wet sediments got into his sensitive eyes. Its one of the advantage of being of the shark genus of Zoras: extra transparent eyelids helps shield their vulnerable eyes from attacks or other hazards.

Quickly coming to his senses, the blue eyed Zora stood and ran, not sure where he was heading. The exit was too far up to be reached, and he is quickly becoming disoriented from the rapid change of the environment and from running airside. He never enjoyed running unless underwater, not to mention his candual fins are more suited for an aquatic lifestyle compare to most Zoras. The rest of the Italeiks meanwhile race after him, looking just as winded as they pant and huffs from exhaustion. One by one a Zora collapse, out of breath. Some try to crawl, dragging their knees across the damp sand in desperation. The white Zora look back at the winded Italeiks with a wave of guilt settling in. He almost felt sorry for giving them a hard time. But he needed to protect himself; he couldn't just let them attack him like some savage beast from the depths of the sea.

If only the Zoras of this world understood he meant them no harm.

His heart leap in his throat when his foot suddenly touched no solid floor. The Zora yelp at first, trying to regain his balance only to fall forward. He screamed in wide eyed panic as he fell through a square shaped hole, trying desperately to claw at the wall to stop his fall. The fins on his arms stiffen in his panic, and attempted to ram them into walls. But it was no use. He came crashing down on the rocky bottom, his body colliding painfully from the impact. He felt his durable bones rattling from the impact, though they were not broken, merely aching. He didn't pass out like one would expect, rather he laid there, stun and in pain. His vision swam dizzily around him a groan of pain escape from his bleeding mouth.

The heaving Italeiks perk from their spot at the sound of his startle scream, still panting heavily. The Lead Guard, the last Zora standing, cautiously approach the hole and inspected the bottom. Surly enough, there is that Zora-like thing, simply laying there as small puddles of blood exited from his cuts. The Italeik turn to his comrades and beacon them over. Moaning in protest, they crawl over and peer into the hole.

"Looks like he finally gave in, don't you say?" the leader said, tossing a glare in the white one's direction.

"Is he dead?" one Zora asked as they stare in disapproval at the injured being. "Sure hopes so. Serves him right for disrespecting the spirits of this temple!"

"He's still alive, which is good actually. Restrain him and bring him over. He could provide some vital information. After that, the King should be the one who'll decide this thing's fate."

The others nodded and began getting to work, ascending from the edge to downed Zora. The leader continued giving out orders to the rest of the approaching Italeiks, pointing at the tired interloper in doing so.

The white Zora meanwhile lifted his heavy head to see what the Italeiks were up to. He didn't like what he was hearing, but made no effort to escape. It wasn't like there was any escape route anyway; there was nothing but a dead end at the end of this tunnel. And his aching body had already had its fair share of too much abuse from excessive fighting and the recent chase. He had no energy left. Why should he bother? The white Zora no longer care what they would do to him, laying his head back to the cold ground. No matter what he did in Hyrule, he was always being harassed, beaten, and chased off by close minded Zoras where ever he go. And its happening yet again when he merely wanted to safe place to rest. All he receive from coming back to life from his Zora Mask was a miserable existence in what was supposedly the Golden Land Link had originated from. If he wasn't going to be accepted by any Zoras in this so called "bless land of the Gods" then so be it. He doesn't care anymore. No amount of pain they'll inflict on him will be greater than the emotional agony he currently feels in his broken heart every single day since he first came here...

The pain of never seeing Lulu...his band mates...or any of his offspring ever again.

* * *

 ** _And there's chapter 2! Sorry it took so long to get it out. I've been having trouble with my main story of Little Mikau that I was force to drect all of my attention to it. Rest assure, the latest chapter is in its final stages , so I hope you look forward to it!_**

 ** _Anyway, hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Wild Sapphire. Chapter 3 is half way done and on its way. Be sure to share any thoughts you have as a comment if you wish. They do wonders for a author's story. Have a great rest of the day!_**


	3. Revelation

**Zora's Domain (Some time later)**

"You want us to do what?"

The soothing sound of running water gushed throughout the cave systems as the liquefied element rush out of the cracks and holes of the Domain. Their great splashes and tumbling roar reverberated across the labyrinth of tunnels, echoing beyond the Zora's Fountain where their guardian deity currently resides.

High above the throne room, a meeting was taking place, one concerning the well being of the remaining residents of the caves and the overall war. Two brilliant waterfalls pour it's grace on either side of the exterior of the chamber. A pair of armored Italeik Zoras guarded the entrance, their bony spears in hand and ready to take orders.

King Zora De Bon XVI watch as his royal subjects argue against the group of newcomers from the Lanayru Province. They were a strange bunch; although Zoras, they look nothing at all like the Zoras he governs. Their scales range from bluish grey to almost black, with their human-like Queen being the major exception; coral pink with yellow tinted, hair like fins draping from her head. The others also bare long dangling fins, almost resembling bangs on each side of their faces. They have a creamy chest and belly, dull green or grey claws, long tails with glowing dots on their sides, and eerie green eyes. Definitely a strange, mysterious breed, one he had yet to fully understand.

The Leader of these Zoras, a black colored male with gold trims on his body and a curled, erected tail stare intently at the arguing Italeik Zoras, his fins twitching. He grab the coral stick the Italeik General was using and pointed at the map set out on the table. The map had detailed layout of Lake Hylia and the surrounding areas, and the black Zora pointed to areas of interest as he explained.

"We'll block the waterways leading to the lake using the Water Temple. If we can cut off the Zolas by creating a barrier, we'll be able to trap them and launch an attack while they're disoriented."

"And risk flooding the plains and remaining villages?" spatted the General in both horror and disgust. "The Hylians will not be please with this action should we carry it out! They'll roast us like sockeye salmon if we so much as mention it to them."

"Well, do you have any better ideas, Italeik?" the black Zora sneered. "So what if the Hylians get angry? If we trap the Zolas in swallow flood lands, it'll be beneficial for us, seeing as they heavily rely on deep bodies of water for most of their attacks. Zolas have a much more strict reliance to aquatic life then Zoras. Their webbed flippers aren't as develop as our own, their lungs are much smaller, and thanks to their abilities to breath fire, Zolas dehydrate 100x faster due to the excessive heat that'll damage their throats if they do not stay in water. Zoras meanwhile are much more adaptable and can fare better on land. Our scales or even just skin can hold in moister for a good period of time depending on the breed, our flippers are more develop for an amphibious lifestyle, and our lungs are bigger, thus we can take in air with much ease. By blocking the waterways and forming swallows, the Zolas will be at a lost and start deteriorating in no time. They'll be struggling trying to adjust to the low water levels. Plus building dams isn't anything new to begin with. You act as if you never heard of beavers before."

"Beavers? Now you're making up plants too? You Trejax Zoras sickens me!" At this the rest of the Zoras instantly stop talking and stare at the General. The high ranking Italeik sneer in their direction, showing off his glinting fangs. But the glare of his King reminded him that they are not savages, and thus hid his canines from view.

"What the hell? You literally never heard of-never mind," the black Zora, whose breed are now known as Trejax Zoras, said with a rub of his temple. He made eye contact with the King, his own crown brimming splendidly as he spoke to the giant puffer Zora. "What say you on the matter, King of this Domain?"

De Bon sigh with a thoughtful expression, his bulging eyes staring off as he let the sound of the waterfalls creasent his inner ears. "At this point, I do not worry about what the Hylians may do should we carry this out. Ganondorf is more desperate to seize the Water Temple and to wipe out our kind. Zolas are sluggish when on swallow areas, whereas we Zoras adapted to all water conditions. So long as we evacuate the remaining towns folks of the Kingdom, I believe this effort may go-"

A knock on the door follow by it barging open abruptly interrupted the King as a small, wore out Italeik Zora came in. Or in his case, fell in. The young ichthyoid squeak as the poor thing hit his face onto the stony floor. He panted as he try to speak, looking at his leader in the eye regretfully and apologetically. The General glare daggers at him as the Zora try to talk.

"Insolent fool!" the General spat, ready to impale the terrified Zora with the dagger strap to his hip. "How dare you interrupt our King with your moronic entrance! There better be an absolute good reason for your intrusive stupidity."

"I-" the timid Zora's voice cracked, knowing full well the disgrace he had expressed to his beloved leader. That, and the heartless fury of the General from past experiences. His blue body were plague with healed cuts and scars from the General's wild assaults in the past."I..."

"Speak up you waste of scales!"

"Ahmik!" King De Bon growl with a displeasing glare at the General. The now dubbed "Ahmik" instantly flinch at the harsh tone emitted from his leader. "I will not tolerate such rude behavior in my Domain. Such actions will get you evicted should it continued to escalate. You will be respectful to this young Zora without question. What he just did was purely an accident and he is forgiven for that. We all create errors sometimes, myself included. Now..." The great puffer Zora turn his attention to the young Italeik, his gaze softening. "What is the situation, Apenimon?"

Little Apenimon stood on his shaky flippers, grateful for his King's understanding. "I'm dreadfully sorry for my sudden interruption sir. But the patrol Zoras had just returned from the Water Temple. The building was mostly intact, but they found something...or in this case someone unusual residing there..."

"Someone?" Ahmik said in baffled anger. "There's someone living in OUR sacred worshiping ground?"

When Apenimon nodded, the room of Zoras gaze at each other worryingly. Even the Trejax Zoras grew nervous, knowing full well the dangers of free access to the Water Temple. "The patrol Zoras apprehended him and brought him back to the Domain for a ruling by his highness."

"What!? They didn't even bother to kill the little bastard?" Ahmik grab his dagger at the thought of the interloper still being alive. The same one that supposedly snuck into the Water Temple without the King's permission, is still breathing as they speak. The thought alone disgust him.

"No. They thought the King would prefer to see him alive to determine his fate," Apenimon said with a rub of his spotted tail.

"And why would that be, lad?" King Zora croaked.

"Because this isn't a normal Zora that the scouts had captured, sir. He's different. He looks like a Zora, but the similarities stops there. His body is cover in purple lights, his tail has no existing fluke nor does it give out any indications that he previously had one. His teeth are mostly sharp and blade-like, suggesting he is more predatory then the average Zora. His candual flippers are more suited for an aquatic lifestyle then our own. He has blazing blue eyes, untrimmed claws of the same color, and wicked fins that sharpen when threaten. He is also unnaturally fast when swimming, the fastest 'Zora' anyone had ever seen. There's no other ichthyoid like him in the entire waterways of Hyrule.

"Hm...This is something I'll have to see for myself," King De Bon said as he stood from his seat. "After all, he may be of some use to us. If he is in league with Ganondorf, he could provide us with what we need to know and as a result, gain the upper hand."

De Bon gestures his subjects to follow him, and nodding to the Trejax Zoras. The long finned Zoras stood from their seats and stretch as the Italeiks follow their King.

"Have them bring this interloper to me in a few minutes time, no excuses. Once we gain any source of valuable information, we'll be using to our advantage."

"And the interloper?" Ahmik said with a leery snarl, following his leader closely.

The King gave out another sigh, his large fish like eyes hard.

"Possible termination."

* * *

 **Zora's Domain Dungeon**

Pure darkness envelopes the blue eyed Zora as he quietly awaits his fate...Whatever it may be. The sound of dripping water splits and splash in rhythm as the pearly shards of liquid release their grip on the stalactites. One of them loomed over his head as he rest on the cold, stony floor, letting the sharp crag shed its droplets on his striped cheek. The soft pearls gently stream down his face and onto a small puddle of crimson in which had leaked from his mouth. He didn't seem bothered by the stalactite right over his head. Instead he remain lost in thought as to what he had done to even warranted of being punished by these over dramatic Zoras. These insane, overly arrogant, highly superstitious, and downright insultingly rude Zoras who treated him horribly upon his arrival to this dark and gloomy cave system...

The escort up the Zora's River to the Zora's Domain had been hell. He remembers every moment of it clearly. The battle cries of the ongoing war rage all across the land on both sides of the river, the earth trembling violently every time various fighters drop dead. The screaming of countless innocents raked at his inner ears as villagers and townsfolk scramble desperately to whatever safety is available. Horses squealed in agony and wide eyed terror as their flesh had been shredded open through their armor. War canines snarled, howled, whined, and yelped as they battled against Gannondorf's savage hellhounds which consisted of Wolfos, corrupted Wosu soldiers, and crafty Keaton spies. Fire blazed across the barren earth, illuminating the moonless nights in a haze of savage reds and ember. The fire itself wreck more havoc then any of the two armies battling in the chaotic inferno. Small particles were swept in the wind, and had ignite upon contact anything flammable in their path, spreading the flames further across the Kingdom. Explosions were set off as bombs and intense magic were set flying all over the place, the water blasting every so second as the explosives slammed onto the water's surface.

The river itself had grown vile as a red tinge gradually became more intense until it was nothing but a swirling aurora of red brushing against their scaly forms. The group had encounter other schools of fresh watered Zoras along the way, fighting against packs of crazed Zolas driven by bloodlust. The Italeiks were quick to jump into action, swinging their spears and working together to take out the threat each time. However, the blue eye ichythoid was force to stay back, guarded by two Zoras who seem very agitated that they had to sit out a fight, and blamed him harshly for their misfortune. There was not much he can do to ward them off so he can escape; his lower arms had been cuffed with a series of heavy manacles with a long thick chain that they used the wrap around his waist securely. His ankle also had been cuffed, but these manacles are absent of any chains so to speak. The guards had been everything but kind to him, making it painfully clear they do not like him in the slightest. He was forcefully pushed and hissed at, reminding him that this is their home waters and that they are in authority. He was not allow to speak out of line without some sort of painful punishment, was force to sleep tied up and out on the rocky riverbanks which had lend him vulnerable to attacks, and they fed him scraps from their leftover kills. Though they had often "forgot" to feed him, much to the Zora's agitation. And they had occasionally threaten to deliver him a good beating if he did not cooperate.

This unjust treatment had continued on for days until they had finally reach the Domain, where the scouts had acted like little saints to their superiors and boost in the most dramatic, medieval style speech of how unholy he is...or something along those lines. He recalls something about presenting him to their fabulous leader or something stupid along those lines. He honestly stop caring after he heard them call him a "beast in the image of a Zora..." By then he had zone them out completely and try to focus on the dark Domain behind their higher ranking superiors. It was pitch black, and the Zora in front of him held a touch to illuminate the area, but he can still see everything in crystal clear high definition details thanks to his nocturnal eyes. The Domain is definitely a wondrous craven with great waterfalls feeding a large pool of purified water gleaming in the moonlight from a few cracks on the cave ceiling. The cave glimmer as if it were dotted with precious minerals, and the homes carve into the walls of the caves had been sighted with seemingly no occupants active. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to see any more as the scouts escorted him away to a different route in the Domain, one that leads straight to the underground dungeons where is now.

Sighing, the snowy Zora simply lays there on the unforgiving stony floor, giving his fluke less tail the freedom to wrap around his neck protectively, just to be safe. A Zora's weak point is located at the throat, so it is not uncommon for opponents to target it for quick kills. Although he has specially designed scales used as armor during battle, he would rather play it safe than sorry. After all, he is in a different dimension all together, where the way life functions is drastically different from what he was use to.

A beam of bright white light seep underneath the crack of the cell's stone door. It twinkle gently in the scattered puddles of the tiny room, gleaming off their still, glassy surfaces as if they were mirrors. The puddles glowed a gentle white aurora, looking as if they were miniature portals serving as gateways to an entirely massive world. A world he so desperately longed to see again...

Termina?

He wondered...

These tiny swallows...could they ever actually be something even more then just pathetic looking kiddie pools?

A secret wormhole of some sort?

A lead to a world as vast as Termina, or even the realm itself?

The Zora stare at the glowing white pools for a long time, contemplating his absurd thoughts carefully. He reach a blue claw and gently tap at the surface of the puddle. Rings simmer across from the center and move the surface in perfect circles. There was something hypnotic about those riffs that captivated the Zora. It almost appear to be glowing, inviting him over to view its hidden secret. The Zora lean in and stare at the tiny pool intently, waiting for something to pop up and manifest into the insides of the Clock Tower. Or the white sandy beaches of Great Bay. The lush jungles or gloomy swamps of the south. The icy caps of Snowhead Mountain. Heck even the arid canyons of the once powerful Ikana Kingdom. Anything that would take him home. But all he saw was the snowy image of his own, tired face staring back at him, his now flaky scales sprinkling into the pool and setting out more rings as it float on the surface like silver snow flakes.

He realize with disdain how stupid he is in believing such ridiculous false hopes and pulled away. Laying down again, he stared intently at the light bleeding through the cracks of the door, his mood soured.

His stunning gaze had been focus on the silvery beams and swallow pools of water since first being locked away in this cold and dank room. For a strange reason, the soft glow gave the Zora peace, memories of the magic powered steampunk cities replaying in his mind. It gave him a sense of nostalgia as images of soft blinking lights were displayed all over Zoran cities across Great Bay and beyond, giving the mystical night a breath of life. The light was the only thing to keep his thoughts at ease, from doing something rash, as he was prone to do...

Said light expanded without warning, forcing the Zora to break his train of thoughts as the stony door swung open with a slam. The Zora jolted and hissed disapprovingly at the interruption, the loud ruckus causing his sensitive inner ears to start ringing painfully. He sat up with his eyes squinted from the sudden brightness, and when they adjusted, he was staring face to face with one of those snobbish Italeiks, the Zora standing with an air of authority as he stare back. Two more Italeiks stormed in the cell, spears in hand. The first Italeik pointed to the interloper and said something to quick for the white one to properly understand. Then again, he commanded them in Hylian rather then Zoran, mostly to serve as so he wouldn't understand what they were saying. Or to piss him off, from his viewpoint anyway. As the lackeys came from around their leader, the white Zora briefly notice for the first time that the Italeiks' claws had been trimmed off or file down dramatically, which he found odd...why rid themselves of such a useful tool and weapon? These Zoras are getting stranger and stranger the more he studies them...

The guards suddenly yank the Zora to his flippers and began roughly dragging him out of the cell. They didn't even bother to wait for him to adjust himself as they immediately march away from the lower dungeons, slamming the door shut behind them. The white Zora yelped in surprise before becoming agitated, planting his feet in place as he stubbornly refuses to continue the escort. The lead Italeik, trailing behind them, growled and jab the Zora's sleek night colored back with his spear, pushing the interloper forcefully. This didn't set well for the blue eyed ichthyoid, and with his patience running thin, he made an attempt to jump at the pester some Zora with his mouth open. He had enough of their bullshit, and he'll make it clear that he shouldn't be provoked.

The sudden action force the two Italeiks to tighten their grip on the annoyed Zora before potential problems can escalate dramatically. The Zora had just barely grazed the other's face with his knife like canines, causing the lead guard to dodge the assault just in time. He glared at the interloper who in turn bared his fangs and flash his markings red and white, a clear message that reads "back off or else". The sight of his sharp pectoral rattling dangerously made the lead guard for once reconsider his treatment on this Zora. Realizing things could quickly get ugly even with his scouts holding onto the beast, the lead Italeik went on to continuing on their way, careful to not spark any unwanted behaviors from that thing. Their King needed him escorted without causing any unwanted conflicts.

The rest of the trip to the throne room went without incident. The white Zora didn't dare to further cause more problems and instead focus on the structure of the cave systems. He mentally recorded every single detail, all the rooms they pass by, and most importantly paid close attention to where possible exits may be. Perhaps with great patience and a bit of luck, he'll find his way out of this complicated situation and hopefully reunite with Link and the others...He wonder if they are even around during this unforgiving time of war and bloodshed. He himself just barely survived some of the bloodier battles that nearly rob him of his new life...and that was already a year ago..

They soon made it to their destination. Right in front of them was the bloated scaly mass of King Zora De Bon XVI, seated patiently on his perch in the throne room. Running water from the fountain rush past the gigantic round piscus and onto the rippling swallow pool where it streak to the left and dived down a mighty, roaring waterfall. Next to the great King were his loyal subjects on each side, including Ahmik, who stood smugly on the high platform.

The snowy Zora did a double take and instantly froze in place, staring in not fear, but disbelief at the sight before him. It wasn't for the fact that the person before him is a king. After all, he met the likes of the crazed Deku King during his world tours, and that arrogant fool was one hell of an annoying snobby bastard...The image of royalty wasn't the problem. It was the fact that this freakishly huge pufferfish looks like a carbon copy of his band manager from back home, minus the abnormal size. His legs suddenly felt weak, and his mind had become overwhelm with memories, questions, panic, and emotional conflicts. He took a step back, no longer comfortable in approaching the colossal Zora in fear of having a meltdown. It was just too much...His legs buckle slightly with unease as he stare at his manager-no, the King with immense confusion.

"The hell...?"

Growing impatient, the Italeiks behind him forcefully push the blue eyed being back to the small platform in front of the King, causing him to trip. He sneer a threat in their direction before looking up at their leader. All of the Zoras in the room seems either terrified, applaud or even mystified by his very unusual appearance. Some tighten their hold on their weapons while others whisper to their companions while giving him glances and points to his pectoral blades. He try to hide his menacing fins from view, but they were too large and there was not much he can do about them anyway. He noticed Ahmik's glare directed at him. This particular Zora seem to view him as if he was the most revolting thing he had ever seen, and he's not bothering to hide it. Feeling deeply offended, the white Zora glared back and was mentally giving him the finger when the Great King spoke.

"So this is the Zora who raided our sacred Temple and express his rage upon my subjects?" De Bon said with a somewhat displeasing look in the white one's direction. His scratchy voice boomed, pounding the Zora's hearing as it echo across the labyrinth.

"Yes my Lord," the leader of the group started with a bow to his leader. "He had violated the royal law by trespassing on our private property and should await his punishment by your excellency."

"Royal law?" the blue eyed Zora said in bewilderment. "Oh no...not again..." He felt even more uncomfortable than ever. It was one thing to be yelled at by his grouchy manager simply for goofing off, but it's very unnerving to be punished by a royal version of him for simply trying to survive.

"I'll see to that in a moment, though I must say..." King Zora croak as he inspect the blue eyed Zora's unique anatomy. "I have never seen your kind before in any of the surrounding rivers, lakes or even in the open seas of Necluda. Nor do I recall any breed with built in weapons that comes close to matching yours...Very unnatural for a Zora, don't you say?"

"I agree," Ahmik nodded with his head held high in the the most dramatic fashion. "Such an unholy creature! He dare calls himself a Zora? Pitiful. I'd feel sorry for the worthless little inbred if he weren't such an disturbing piece of an abomination. I bet his mother dispose of him when he hatched after realizing he wasn't worth her time," he joked, watching the other's reaction carefully. The King groan in annoyance as his subject babbled on. "Maybe that's why he's the way he is."

A deep, animalistic growl rumble around the room as the snowy Zora lengthen his pectoral fins, licking his barred fangs as a murderous sneer became more and more present in the general's direction. His skin glowed with intensity, his scales raised giving him a slight prickly look, his tail lashed in rebellion and his balled fists open to expose the sharp claws at the end of his fingers. He looked as if he were ready to leap for the other's throat until he notice the King quickly gesture to the guards standing behind him. A force struck him down, pain exploded from the back of his skull as the Italeik guards held him down. The Zora yelp loudly in pain and surprise, exposing a blue tongue and his shark like teeth as he cry.

Ahmik beamed giddily at the pitiful sight before, please to see the other enduring in misery. "See my lord? He's savage; a feral beast in the guise of a bizarre breed of Zora. If that is a Zora that is. Why waste your time with this pathetic lowlife when you have much more important matters to attend to? Just let him rot in the dungeon. Its not like anyone will miss him anyway. I mean I don't know any sane person who would."

"Piss off," the white Zora murmur dangerously to the general, ready to vent his frustrations on the insensitive Zora. "Otherwise you'll meet the receiving end of my blade..."

Luckily none of the Zoras took notice of his not-so-empty threat, for the King continue on without any offense. "Ahmik, watch your mouth. That was uncalled for." He turn back to the rouge. "State your claim, interloper," he said seriously. "What business did you have in raiding our holy worshiping grounds?"

The Zora was a little taken aback by the dark, almost angry tone of his manager 2.0. He curl his tail around his throat again, unsure whether to trust these Zoras to not overreact and try anything lethal. "Uh, I...I just wanted a place to take shelter...is all," he reply quietly. His fins twitch, tensing with uncertainty.

"Is that so? Then explain to me why there were also Zolas in my Temple," De Bon growled with a glare. "My scouts informed me of the carnage laid on the building's doorstep. And how they seem to have know you prior to their deaths. Care to explain yourself?"

 _'Great. Where do I begin?'_ the snowy Zora thought to himself. "In truth, it was the Zolas who were trying to raid your Temple, sir. They were fighting over who gets to kill me first because I manage to pissed them off enough for them to start targeting me. I took them all out. They mention something about a Ganondork figure of sorts and how they would not disappoint their glorious leader...I had only inhabited the Temple because I originally thought it was abandoned thanks to the war. There were no Zoras in sight for almost the entirety of my time there until the other night."

Ahmik snorted sarcastically at the tale, not truly believing it. "Oh sure, because with all the battles fought at that lake and the over population of Zolas running wild trying to invade our temple, of course you were the only one who just so happens to enter our holy site of worship without problems all this time! Ha! You lying son of a Deku. I'll put you in your place, you disrespectful excuse of a Zora! If anything, you're trying to take over the Temple for your own twisted gain, for Ganondorf even. You're just like the rest of those fools who freights innocence just to gain access to the main chamber. Your very existence sickens me."

"Okay, first of all, you're really starting to get on my nerves. Who the hell are you to tell me what to do? My bandleader? I don't know you, you don't know me. You are not my superior. As such, you have no such authority over me. Second of all I already told you that I was just taking refuge from all the demented lunatics that are currently running loose across this weirdly primitive country, including this Ganondork guy who I would rather not mingle with again. Thirdly I just got there a little while ago, and protected it as my territory against our deraged cousins. In fact I had prevented the Zolas from fully taking over the place, otherwise your base of worship would be overrun with them by now. You, my bumbling moron, are one of the rudest and most entitled assholes I've seen in a long time, and I've dealt with plenty of infuriating people in my lifetime. So back off and leave me alone you insufferable prick!" The white Zora sneer disgustedly towards the annoying Italeik before realizing his mistake. "Oh shoot...that was messed up to say in front of a king..."

The King grew angry at the interloper's inappropriate response while Ahmik's black eyes bulge and his mouth pull back in a snarl, his fangs flashing silver. "How dare you, a lowly prisoner of all people speak to me like that! Especially in the presence of my glorious ruler! Learn your place, you filth! I'll rip those stupid toys you call fins and shoved them down your throat till you're dying from internal bleeding and are crying for mercy! And I'll sit back while laughing at your death!"

"Ahmik, please..." De Bon scold, becoming fed up with his guard's out of control behaviors.

"Try it, punk. I dare you," the Zora stiffen his fins and rattle them,clashing the tips together with a shrill clanging trill that rattle their teeth. This untimely causes the Italeiks from behind to move away from them. The atmosphere in the room grew tense, and many Zoras held their breath for an inevitable fight that should break out between the two angry males. "Go ahead and do it, and you'll find yourself wheezing in a pool of your own blood as I gut you open. Or shut up and leave me alone. I was speaking with Tot-King Zora and I just want to get this over with it so I can leave. I didn't ask for your damn opinion."

"And who says we're letting you go, trespasser?" De Bon stated ominously, motioning his guards to block every entrances. "After all, you were trespassing in my Temple, harass my troops, and display inappropriate comebacks to my general in front of me. How do you expect me to simply let you free? Especially after all you did up to this point?"

"Er...um." He could help but shift his eyes back and forth, hoping to find a single Zora that should an ounce of pity for him. But all he was met with were wide beady eyed fish creatures keeping as much distant from him as psychically possible.

The King continued, his hoarse voice low and eyes narrow. "The temple doors are close off to the main public, and only those from my tribe can enter. You, are not one of us. And the only other person trying to break in our sacred site are Ganondorf and his henchmen. And I heard he is now hiring renegade Zoras to help him achieve this goal..."

The Zora thought for a moment, trying to piece together the meaning of what the King was trying to say, then his eyes widen. "Are you implying that I work with that madman? Because I might rather be dead then work with a bloody Gerudo."

"You don't say?" the King said slowly, not entirely convinced with his statement. With a glance to his followers, the Zoras, led by a now enthusiastic Ahmik, advanced menacingly to the nervous rebel. His fins stiffen, ready to attack should they stalk closer, but found himself surrounded. "We'll have to see to it then..."

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Ruto sat on her wavering waterbed in her secondary bedroom, bored out of her mind. Her real room was stationed at a beautiful palace at the back of the Domain, situated at the top of a majestic waterfall overlooking the entire Domain. She wish she was there right now playing with her dolls in her lavish diamond carved room and having the whole mansion to herself. But alas, her father had been paranoid for her and force her to stay in the less then impressive spare room that loomed just above the throne room where he can keep his eye on her. She gaze out of her window and was greeted with another repetitive sight of her father ordering some grim punishment to whatever idiot stupid enough to cross him. Since the war escalated, her father had become increasingly cold and less trustworthy of the suspicious Zoras found roaming their territory, to the point of harshly punishing them to get the answer he wants.

Prisoners of war he calls them...And his harsh actions were for good reason.

Lately, it was not uncommon for Ganondorf to manipulate and hire Zoras as undercover spies and assassins, since their Zola brothers lack the mental capacity to tackle various situations in a calm, calculating manner. At least, that's what that idiot Ahmik told her. Ugh...Many traitorous Zoras had try numerous times to raid their holy Temple and exploit the Dominion army for Ganondorf to completely seize control of. It makes for a perfectly formulated strategy actually. There's no better way to go about his plans then turning the Zoras against each other to the point the tribes had started fighting their own war. The armies within each dominion had dwindle as they battled each other, and no outside Zoras were dared recruited in fear of an all too common betrayal. Ganondorf had destroy the trust of the Zoras of Hyrule, knowing full well that they would crumble in the blood of their fallen brothers and thus unable to keep their aquatic military in peak condition to oppose him.

She sigh miserably at this, thinking of going for a swim in the fountain to keep Jabu Jabu company. Despite his dull witted appearance, he is the only one she can consider a true friend. She yawn tiredly and were to make her way out when she suddenly took notice of the individual being interrogated in crowd below her. Leaning out of the window to get a better look, she saw an unusually large Zora hissing at his audience, his fins stiffening as he backs away from Ahmik. It was the blue eyed Zora, being presented to her father!

Rather, interrogated.

Oh no!

Ruto watch with her voice caught in her throat as Ahmik smugly stride over to the aggravated Zora with the rest of the guards closing in on him. The white male grew more insecure, gnashing his teeth in warning as he flash angry reds from his markings. Two guards grab hold of his strong pulsing arms as the general approached him. Ahmik merely laugh sadistically at the primitive display and thrust his spear for the other's adornment. The bladed Zora shifted his weight to the left, pulling the startled guard with him. The spear instead pelted into that Zora's side, and a howl echo across the cavern as he let go of the white one, crumbling to the water lodge floor. King De Bon fidgeted uncomfortably while Ahmik seem a bit stunned by his mistake. But the ruthless general proceeded to forcefully yank the weapon out of the other's body carelessly, pointing the sharp blood dripping tip at the larger male. The poor guard yelp and squirm with displeasure, annoying Ahmik long enough to give their prisoner time to jerk back, causing the other guard to trip sideways and let go of his other arm. But this went unnoticed by the raging Italeik Zora, who instead is taking out his anger on the poor guard he injured.

"Shut up already! Stop screaming! You're a solider of war for Gods' sake! Take your pain like a man!"

In the midst of the situation, the blue eyed Zora try to force his way back from the center of the circle, ramming his night colored back forcefully into the Zoras behind him. His scales were much more refined and tough, having a sandpaper like texture when stroke the wrong way. The guards behind him were surprise to feel such uncomfortable and irritating denticles raking into their softer scales like teeth as they were shoved back. As he push further away from the main attraction, De Bon yelled, and Ahmik unfortunately glare in his direction, his eyes seething mad.

"And where do you think you're going, freak?" he snarled, baring his fangs and lashing his dolphin like tail.

He leap for the blue eyed Zora again. The larger piscus suddenly spun on his flippers and twirl around in an elegant movement. His long, flukeless tail struck right into the general's jaw, sending the crazed Zora flying into the crowd. It almost felt like he was struck with an iron bat with how powerful the force of the impact was. The blue eyed being skillfully twirl to a stop, looking quite regal in his fluid movements, almost like a dance. Ahmik lay atop the squirming pile of Zoras staring at the cave ceiling, trying to regain focus from his dazed state. He no sooner however jump to his flippers, looking as crazy as ever as he rub his jawline. It seemed a bit crooked, and Ruto realize that it had probably broke somewhat. With a sudden war cry, the rest of the guards sprang for the prisoner. A mess of scales and blood exploded, hissing and growling as the white Zora try as best he could to fend them off with both hands restrain behind him. He screech wildly, gnashing his fangs as he snap and bark. Blood squirted like torrents of raging water as he pierced the arteries in their throats, his silvery fang soak in brilliant scarlet. Flailing his sharp fins like spread wings, he swung his body around, twisting himself as his sharp fins gorge through their armor and flesh. Turn and turn he spun, like a bladed top blurring into flashes of silvery white as they chop away at his attackers. He would violently rip his swords out of them for good measure, watching the blood spay onto his tainting body as they scream and cruse. His licked his fangs, the blood of his enemies dripping from their tips like cold red venom. The Zoras seems to reconsider their approach now, backing away from him warily.

"He fights like a demon," a guard hissed as she glare at the Zora, his once white scales blotted with splats of dripping red.

"Then rip his fins off," they heard their King order. "I will not permit this vile Zoras soil my kingdom any longer with his presence. Strike him with your spears and use them to hold him down."

Ruto wanted to scream, but a tiny squeal slid past her lips instead, going unnoticed by the audience. No! She thought her as they made another attempt to kill him. She knew from experience that the guards traditionally nail their prisoner to the ground with their spears before torture or execution. After more scoffing and animal like screams from the white one, her worst fears came true as a spear dug into the Zora's ankle fin, causing him to slam to the ground as they jump to quickly restrain him. It scrape his ankle painfully, leaving a bloody gash as he fought to get up. Ahmik adjusted the spear so it can nail itself into the ground to hold him in place. But the larger male, seemingly unfazed by what would otherwise be agonizing pain, and with his free leg, kick out at the general's stomach with such strength that it knock the wind out of Ahmik. That didn't stop the other guards to hold the thrashing Zora down as the general crumble to the floor.

No! No! NO! This must NOT continue as is! With a higher pitch squeak that was meant to be a roar Ruto unconsciously flung herself out of her room. The next thing she knew the world was spiraling out of control, spinning and flipping upside down, this way and that, and she realize with a rapidly beating heart that she jumped through the window, her arms now flailing. She flap her little fins feebly, turning herself just enough to see the chaos before her. She saw the sapphire blue eyes had locked onto her tiny bluish frame, widen in surprise as he seemingly forgotten about his predicament-

Plop!

She suddenly landed on her father's head, bouncing a bit from the squishiness of his soft skin. The king jolted with a start, and the tiny guppy slid off her parent's head and harmlessly flop on her belly next to him. Everything halted to a stop, the Zoras startled by the random turn of event as they all stared at her.

"Ruto?" said the king as the tiny Zora scurry to her feet. In a flash of milky blue, the tiny blur of scales rush into the fray squeaking incomprehensible nonsense as she rush for the Zoras. Ahmik suddenly loom over her, forcing her to a stop and watch as he stare down at her with a cocked head.

"Princess...What are you doing? You shouldn't be interfering with th-YOWL!" Ahmik held back a curse as he hop on one flipper, holding his ankle where he had been kicked.

"RUTO!" King De Bon exclaim in shock as she latch onto the downed blue eyed Zora. She try to pry the spear out of his leg, her tiny hands pawing at the offending object. As the other guards came to swoop her up, an angry, fiery glare burn into their souls as the little Zora puff like a pufferfish and flail her gills in fury.

 **"YOU IDIOTS! WHAT IN NAYRU'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?!"**

The rage in her voice quiver, and the room was stunned silent, suddenly scared of her despite her small size and age. Even Ahmik seem to grow meek at the fury they had unleashed.

The blue eyed Zora can only stare as the little guppy he had save some time ago is now here to his defense.

"Ru-Ruto..." De Bon started, but the minute he utters her name she snap her head to her father. Her wrath now intensified.

"Father, how dare you! How dare you so ruthlessly ask for his death without a justified cause. How dare you even consider on hurting him for something as stupid as trespassing! Do you not remember the description of him from my stories? Did you not even consider for one minute that this mysterious Zora is the White Knight that saved my life?! Did you!?"

De Bon held back his next statement and pause, his eyes suddenly glued to the interloper he so mercilessly try to execute. Every detail on his body match her exact description from the stories perfectly, right down to those frightening fins that functions as swords.

"Release him at once!" she roared, hugging his muscular side protectively. "If it weren't for him I would be in the belly of the Zolas right now, or even in Ganondorf's clutches! This man is a hero, and deserves better for his selfless actions! As the future Queen of the Zoras, I order you to release my White Knight."

"Yes ma'am," a small Italeik quickly said as he scurry over to pull the spear nailing the Zora down. Ahmik tug on his tail, earning a yell from the guard as the general turn him around to face him.

"Dear boy, what are you doing? Don't release him without the King's permission-OW NOT AGAIN!

Ruto huffed, watching as Ahmik once again held his aching ankle she kicked for the second time. She turn around to the sapphire orbs quietly watching her. She fell to his strong nightly chest and cuddle him in a hug. "You're here! You're here! I knew I would see you again. I'm so sorry for everything that happen to you today."

The large Zora didn't say anything, but instead gently (though also hesitantly) wrap an arm around her in a hug, a peaceful expression washing away his tense features. A strange sound rumble from his throat, almost like a purr. He seems to vibrate as he did this strange vocalization. The princess continue to nuzzle him, joy overriding her system as her tiny fins flutter happily.

The King was silent, watching his only daughter associating with the stranger. Ruto was clearly fond of him, and the Zora, as fearsome as he is, made no attempt to harm her in any way. There are a gentle glint that wash over his fiery blue gaze as he embrace the tiny princess. No one found the will to speak, though typical Ahmik looks as though he's ready t go off into another rant of his for the sake of it.

Everything was silent for a moment. The king stared at the interloper for a long time, trying to make sure that his every features are exactly accurate. His previous threat subsided and replaced by realization and sudden regret.

"I-Is this true?" he spoke barely above a whisper, directing the question to the interloper. "Were you the one saved my daughter?"

The white Zora sighed heavily, his sapphire eyes cautiously meeting the King's gaze. At first he seem hesitant to respond, mostly out of his growing distrust towards the giant royal oaf who had no problem harassing him to death without a proper case. Nothing screams "impulse" like a ruler making poor illogical decisions. He gave Ruto a nudge with his snout as he focus his full attention to her father.

"Yes sir... I found her being pursue by three insane Zolas and saved her life in the process. I was minding my own business during a hunt when I heard the commotion and set out to investigate. When I saw what was happening, I gave those evolutionary rejects a run for their money and made sure your guppy was ok before leaving her to the coming guards. I honestly didn't realize she was a Zora Princess though. I simply saved her life because I just couldn't bare the thought of a little guppy being ripped to shreds by those revolting monsters, not because of her royal status."

After a short silence follow, the King suddenly look in Ahmik's direction with a stern face. "Well? What you standing there for? You heard my daughter; remove that spear at once."

"Yes your majesty," Ahmik responded curtly, trying to hide his disgruntle as he yank the spear out of the other's ankle.

"Is that dismay I hear in your voice?" questioned the giant round Zora, a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"No sir."

The downed Zora groan in discomfort with his eyes shut tightly, trying to surpass a yell and instead release a weary sigh. Ruto crawl over to inspect the wound, eyeing the larger male as his breathing even out and he merely lay there. Not withering, not squealing in agony, just in a clam and quiet demeanor, seemingly not bothered by his condition, at least for the moment. Either he's trying to hold back from making a scene in front of her father or he has a high tolerance to pain. Whatever the case may be he is clearly miserable, almost sad even.

Ruto's eye grew glossy with angry tears, going into a mini rage as she suddenly swat and nip at the guards closest to them. She slapped them wildly calling them all sorts of names. The adults scramble to get away from her, and the little princess soon help the interloper sit up. Ahmik stare, unamused, as his leader clear his throat.

King De Bon soon shook his bulbous head at his daughter's tantrum as he eyed the injured Zora again. "Ruto, that is unladylike. Refrain from acting like an animal please and behave yourself. Now as for your friend. Tell me, what is the real reason you have come into our sacred Lake Hylia? Not just any Zora can come waltzing in as they please."

The wintry male had to refrain from cringing at his words. Unladylike? Acting like an animal? Why use such an inappropriate human term for his daughter? She's a young dame, not a young woman. Its like calling a doe a cow! And what's wrong with her animalistic behavior? She acted exactly like any normal Zora should, albeit immaturely. All Zoras bite and snarl and lash and screech. Its part of their natural behavior...Though something told him these Zoras aren't their species' definition of normal...

"With all due respect, I meant no harm sir," he began, feeling the little girl bouncing happily in response to his smooth voice. "I traveled the lakes and rivers in search of my companions whom I had been separated from, constantly fighting off warriors from both sides of the war day in and night out during my quest. I grew feeble from the endless bloody fights from the past year, but I barely had any real rest until I wearily encounter your lake. It was only some time ago that I stumble upon Lake Hylia and the Temple. I assumed that the building had been abandon since no one ever showed up during the time I linger outside its walls. After making sure it was completely deserted, I decided to spend the next couple of weeks recovering my strength within the Temple."

"Interesting...And how did you enter it exactly?" the King questioned suspiciously. Murmuring filled the air as the Zoras soon became defensive and tensed. Ruto shot them a warning glare.

"Well...I poke around for a bit to see if I can find a crack to squeeze in. I spent 3 days trying to see if there's an opening I can use to seek shelter from the turbulent waters that reeked of death. Even a small crevice would suffice. I just about given up when a small, though pathetic, squad of Zolas came out of nowhere with water canons and nearly blasted the front door down. After a night of thrills I just barely manage to ward them off, but the blast nearly tear the door off its hinges. I slip through the slim opening and spend the next two days fixing the door for my own safety and out of respect for those who worship the Temple. I only slept in the main chamber and left outside to go hunting."

"But what about the freak attack you committed when we found you?" a guard said as he poke the large white Zora with the tip of his spear.

"Correction; you assaulted me first. I reacted like anyone would and defended myself. You should be thankful though; I could've easily killed you all and call it a day. But I didn't. I refuse to senselessly kill if I can help it. That's why I was trying to avoid approaching you as much as possible. So hopefully I can flee the Temple without spreading bloodshed and moving on."

"Wait, couldn't you just remain at one of the Zora Villages across the waterways of Hyrule if you're that desperate for shelter?" Ahmik asked, his coal eyes narrow in distrust. "Why go through the trouble of invading sacred worshiping sites?"

"It didn't end well, let me tell you that," the winter male growl, recalling paranoid Zoras accusing him of being a demon due to their ignorance on his breed. It always ended with them chasing him off or trying to sacrifice him to their phony water Gods of sorts. As funny as the latter punishment had been, he still felt hurt that his own kind refuse to accept him as a brotherly ally. Back in Termina everyone got along like a family regardless if they are strangers. Zoras had been openly friendly and not afraid to socialize with new species of never before seen members s of their kind. Here? The Zoras are more restricted within their own social groups, and don't tolerate the what they don't understand very well. They are close minded and superstitious, treating Zoras such as him as if something they came from outer space or something.

In the sense of Termina being accessible through literary time and freaking space, that may very well be his own legit case. In that sense, he gives them props for getting their assumptions mostly right!

"And why's that?"

"They came to the same conclusion as the rest of you during this trial. Thought I was menace, so they treated me as one. I stop bothering trying to reason with you Hyrulian Zoras months ago. There's no point. You'll all paranoid and superstitious and thus, I knew I would be wasting my time trying to reason with you lot, so I stop caring and became a loner. Its was a tough decision, but I had no choice. Its either avoid my own kind or risk being killed by them."

"Oh you poor thing!" Ruto hugged him tightly, and she felt a sand papery texture to his otherwise silky scales as she rubs her cheek parallel to them.

"Oh dear..." the King sigh as he rubs his forehead. "I apologize you have to go through such harsh times. However, you must understand that Ganondorf had been tainting our own kind and turning former allies against each other. With the alarming uprising of traitorous Zoras joining his army, whether by free will or force, and attacking other Zoran colonies, no tribe can afford to trust each other anymore. Many royal rulers and their offspring of neighboring territories had been assassinated this past year by his under covered spies, and lately there had been suspicious activities along our waterways. We had been on edge for quite some time."

"Ah, I see," the white Zora murmured as he patted the soft skull of the tiny guppy.

"Sadly you aren't the first Zora that was brought to me for interrogation and possible execution. I had to kill a few dozens suspects in the last several months in the same way. All of them were proven to be in favor with Ganondorf, all from different tribes. Its either us or them, and I did what I had to do to protect us. They had been especially interested in my daughter as of late, eyeing her maliciously whenever she came into their view. It sets me on edge and I would do anything to protect her, even if it means killing any unknown Zora that touches our boarders."

"I understand. I know exactly what it felt like knowing that either of our young are endangered. You'll go to great lengths to protect them even if it goes beyond the extreme."

Ahmik's eyes grew wild as he point an accusing finger in the male's direction. "Hold on, you're a father?!" Ruto seem to share his surprise as well, her eyes almost double their size and her jaw hanging, exposing her tiny canines.

"Yes. Why do you care, oh arrogant one?" the Zora said with a roll of his eyes.

"Because that means there's more of you weird bladed terrors running around! Sir, we have to remain on high alert in case his little army of freaks comes barging in to reclaim him."

"Dude calm down, they're only babies as of now. They're completely harmless, especially since they are all mix breeds rather then purebreds, so I doubt they even grow sword fins. And you're not going to see them anytime soon, if ever. They're back in my home country, safe from the horrors of war." 'And hellfire' the bladed Zora kept the last train of thought to himself as the grim memories of the leering Moon came flashing back to his conscience.

"Oh great, he's confirmed a foreigner..."

"Stop being a jackass, you deformed sea elf."

"Excuse me?!"

"Ahmik, knock it off already," De Bon strain, trying not to set off on his irritating subject. For once he can understand why the prisoner is easily annoyed by him. Even Ruto and her future subjects can't stand Ahmik whenever he opens his colorful mouth. Then again, with the years of harsh warfare always weighting him down, the normally respectful Zora had been quite stressed and aggravated to the point of exploding on anyone he doesn't agree with. "You really need to calm down. Its not healthy getting constantly upset over the simplest things. And I suggest you relearn proper social skills in your spare time. Please stop getting so worked up and stirring petty squabbles."

"Yes, listen to your ruler, beaver," the interloper nodded sarcastically.

"I'm not a plant!"

The Zora try to laugh at the other's unintelligent response, but a series of hoarse coughing rattle his vocal cords painfully. The white piscus began hacking for a few moments, clutching his chest firmly with his clawed right hand. A thin stream of blood trickle down from his mouth or splatter the stony pedestal he sat on as he wheezed miserably.

"Oh, I think I broke him," Ahmik sneered excitedly, going unnoticed by his fellow Zoras.

King Zora De Bon stared, startle by the poor health of his prisoner as his subjects cautiously approach him, looking lost and worried. Ruto hug him tightly, telling him that it would be ok. She then sprinted towards Ahmik, kicked his shin for the third time, and rip a handkerchief off of his armor. She gently dab the blood off the taller Zora, who bent over wordlessly so she can clean him while the annoying general finally scamper off to the furthest wall of the room to regain his composer. "Are you alright?" his daughter spoke softly, tossing the bloodied rag aside.

"Yeah. Please don't worry for me...I'll be fine," he softly churred, slowing his breathing considerably.

"That isn't the sigh of a healthy Zora, mister 'I'll Be Fine'," Ruto scolded, looking at her saver with those strikingly familiar eyes as she place her hands on her hips. She gave a brief puff of her cheeks, and she seem to swell slightly with signs of tiny needle like quills barely poking up from her crown and back. Like a puffer fish.

"Trust me, I have fought many battles in my lifetime. I'm an harden veteran in my time of fierce fights and hardships. Pain means little to me. I was born for this life, just as the rest of my species."

"Oh my, so you're from a unknown breed of warrior Zora?" The giant egg shaped piscus lean forward from his throne, scanning the smaller but stronger Zora closely. Indeed, this little creature had all the qualities of the Kingdom's best purebred war Zoras like Ahmik; fine, lean muscles that pulse under his bejeweled winter scales, a powerful athletic body harden with years of fighting and just the right build to promote faster swimming, a fiery spirit burning in his intelligent blue eyes, and faint scars here and there occasionally soiling his beautiful snowy frame...The King's eyes seem to flash with a strange glint for a bit, and it did not go unnoticed by the white Zora. "I want to ask you something, stranger. Who and what are you? And where are you from exactly? I have never heard of such a Zora like yourself; you are not normal by definition, especially with those fins."

 _'Oh really?'_ the smaller male thought half snarkily as he answered the larger Zora. "My name's Mikau," the blue eyed Zora comments cautiously, still unsure of his feelings towards the King. The way he just examine his body like that nearly freaked him out, though he dares not speak out of line and for the sake of time went along with the royal oaf. It wasn't for the fact that he was looking at him funny, its his predictions of what the King plan to do to him due to his bizarre breed that he knew all too well will be the case. "And I'm of the Sylovaakien Zoras. We are a race of warriors and assassins that were tasked by Nayru to eradicate evil...My kind are surrounded with a rich history of guardianship and holy service. We often go by the term Zoran Heroes, but the correct nickname is 'Nayru's Knights' since my ancestors swore to fight in her name. We are exclusive to Termina, which is why you never heard of us."

Ruto's royal father scratch his chin thoughtfully as he listen in, clearly intrigued. How that bloated thing, a spawning type, had mated with Ruto's shark mother is sadly not beyond Mikau's guess. "Aaah, now this is interesting...Knights you say?"

"Yes. Like many unique Zora species, we all come from a long holy line of Longfinned Mako Sharks that She'd birthed to. I myself had come from a well respected family with a rich history of nobility and royalties. My father, who carries the blood of nobles, was the leader of our society, and my mother, who had descendant from royalty, was his favorite bodyguard and second in command. If you're doubtful of my claims, then all I can do is present to you the emblem of my family." Mikau lit up the faint yet distinct marking of the Zora's Sapphire bejeweled royally on both pectoral fins. They gave off a pleasant glow that pulse gently, and the light danced across his snow white frame in an array of dazzling gold and blue.

"Royal blood!" De Bon howled suddenly, his eyes widen. "The Mark of Nayru speaks of it. A warrior with royal blood!"

"So?"

" _So?!_ We were to slay a royal Zora that happens to be a top warrior! A fine, fine warrior with a wild heart as you had demonstrated. You are an aggressive opponent; none of my soldiers seem to be able to properly contain you because of how merciless you were. Even when you were finally down, you never gave up; you rightfully fought for your life. You have an immerse fighting spirit and now I understand it is because of your important status among your respected subjects. And we were to interrogate and execute you! Do you know how much this revaluation would further upset the balance of the Zora Kingdoms?"

"..." Mikau stare at the lumbering mass of scales quietly, trying to look lost to his words when the reality of his claims are nothing new for him. In fact he reply with a tire sigh. None of this royal heritage nonsense means anything to him as of now, but he'd be lying to himself to say he didn't enjoy the attention he often gain from seeing others react to it prior to these events. He still held himself to high regards because of his mother's royal lineage, however he knew this information should be treated cautiously around these parts, but it'd proven useful in keeping him alive so far. It pleased him though how accurate the other's assumptions are, but the King seem to miss the information of his regional origins being completely foreign in nature.

Termina.

There are no Kingdoms in the oceans of Termina; monarchy had been abandoned eons ago for a more flexible democratic voting system, giving raise to friendlier and sophisticated competition as opposed to barbaric practices of royal siblings fighting to the death to claim the throne. There were too many flaws with the previous governing that lead to wars, discrimination and famine, and the leaders of every tribe of Zoras had banned together to end the monarch line once and for all. Of them being his royal ancestors from his mother's line along with Lulu's ancient royal relatives. While most Zoran Heroes treat his family with the highest respect, his folks were friendly Zoras who who happily let another Zora take the position to lead as they had so many times during their rule. Call him biased, but he wholeheartedly believed they were no better leaders in all of Termina then his beloved parents.

"Where is this Termina Kingdom located? Surely they are not involved with this war as there are no signs of others of your kind swimming the waters of Hyrule. We must contact the King and tell of your presence. We don't want them to get the wrong idea of us kidnapping you. But I must say...Termina is a very odd name. Its frightful name I in fact! Termina? It almost sounds like terminate."

A sudden chill shot up his cartilaginous spine that froze the white Zora in place for brief moments. Memories of destruction and the rains of Terminian blood flash across the blazing Earth before his eyes, the laughter of Majora's Mask forever haunting his dreams.

 _Terminate._

 _Termina._

 _Terminate._

 _Termina._

 _Terminate Termina..._

As the confused and surprisingly concern gaze of the crowd pierced into the haze of his thoughts, he shook his head quickly and regain his focus. "I know names can be deceiving, but Termina actually got its name from 'world terminal' because it had been a dimensional hub for weary travelers to come and go as they pleased. The Realm is a safe haven for all who stumbles into it, and we Terminians are more then happy to help outsiders remain comfortable until they are escorted to their destination via portal. The vortex regularly pop up in random location, always on the move to avoid potential threats from any of the neighboring realms to cross paths with it. And just for the record, there are no such Kingdom in my homeland. There is no King. Nor Queen. We have no such monarch system anymore. The old ways were too strict and specific. Many Zoras hated it and it lead to problems, hence the ending to the system many eons ago."

The King's expression match everyone's shock reverberating across the throne room. A land that dwells without monarchs? Its madness! "That is actually quite fascinating. The idea of Zoras existing outside of Hyrule without any monarchs is quite intriguing..." King De Bon watch "Mikau" closely, trying to see any fault in his words, any indication that he may be lying. But the bladed Zora seem to had become deeply disturbed at his mention of the word "terminate", and he started to privately question to himself if something tragic occur in his homeland. Perhaps that may explain his presence in Hyrule. "Did something happen to your home? There must be a reason why you are now in my waters."

Mikau seem to stiffen more, his fins unusually tense and his scales prickled. His dark orbs of pure blue were difficult to read, but the king faintly could make out a glassy shine threatening to shatter his eyes. Ahmik seem to grow intrigued by this turn of event whereas Ruto became wild with concern, hugging the male feverishly as she snap her head at her father.

"Father! That was rude of you! Please change the subject! You hurt his feelings."

"Oh dear...that was beyond my intention. Please do not take it personally. And what about your noble parents? Surely they are still are as important leaders of your homeland."

"They're gone..." Mikau sigh, praying that he wouldn't be pressured any further. He just wanted to be done with this and leave already.

"Tragic past I see..." The King spoke somberly. He saw his opportunity and proceed to seize it. He clapped his great hands and motion to a few soldiers over to the distraught male. Mikau grew tense at their approach and let out a warning growl at them, his fins stiffening aggressively and claws lashing at the nearest Zora.

"Don't touch me!" he snarled, flapping his fins threateningly. His fangs caught a glint of light, sparkling menacingly as he gnash them with his tail lashing wildly. To complete his threat display, his purple markings scorch into a blistering red and hot white. The Zoras paused, suddenly frighten as they look to their ruler anxiously.

"Hostility is no longer permitted, royal noble. For I had made my final decision that I you shall agree on," the King began. Mikau eyed him wearily, his fins pressing on his arms and twitching. "You had saved my daughter out of kindness and nothing more, protected my Temple from Ganondorf's henchmen, demonstrated yourself as a skilled warrior, and had openly reveal your brilliant ancestry to me. Ladies, gentlemen. I believe we have found the answer to all our problems concerning our enemies. This 'Zoran Hero' should no longer be at the mercy of punishment. As of now, you are permitted to remain in my Domain on behalf of my Kingdom. In exchange for your service that you will provide out in the battlefield."

"So he's staying?!" Ruto gasp with a widening smile. Before Mikau could intervene she latch onto to his leg excitedly. "Yay! We're going to have so much fun together!"

"Yes, as long as he agrees to work for my army; we're always in need of soldiers and knights, and he can fit in perfectly. He shall lend his talent for the Dominion and help us win this war. After all, he mentions that he had been born for this life style, unless he wishes to sleep in the safety of the dungeon or the wilds of Hyrule and I don't want to do that. Do you comply to my request?"

 _'Blackmailing me huh? That's my job you fat lard...Oh Nayru, I don't even_ want _to stay here, let alone fight a war that isn't my concern...I knew the risk of revealing my heritage would allow this to happen yet again. But I don't want to die a ridiculous death at the hands of a bunch of close minded gits when I still have unfinished business to attend to. They cleary don't care about me, I know full well of that fact...'_ Mikau knew that backing out of the request would sent him back to square one, and perhaps by joining the army he has better chance of finding Link and the other stooges the boy had brought along with him as masks. He also held hoped that he may finally return home to meet with his little family he and Lulu unintentionally created. Plus Ruto is adorable, and she was obviously smitten with him. He will do this for her as well. He look toward the King with false respect and with a light shaky bow as he spoke, his sore body aching. "Very well. I shall be honored to fight for you in the name of my ancestors and Mother Nayru herself."

"Wise words my friend," King De Bon smiled pleasingly as he snap his fingers. The guards once again approach Mikau, and this time the Zoran Hero held no resistance as they, somewhat nervously, helped him up. His legs buckle, struggling to hold himself up as a tense pain shot across his body. Blood seem to pool from within his mouth and drooled from the corners. His eyelids felt heavy, half closed as his fins rattle in response to his feeble state. His poor condition reach the King once again, and the royal Zora wave his hand dismissively. "Tend to his wounds. Let him recover in one of the vacant homes in the wealthier sections of the Domain where he can be guarded. Monitor his every move and overall condition, and provide necessary medical assistance if needed. Once he feels strong enough to walk on his own, he shall undergo extensive training and fight for us. I shall now retreat to my office and continue discussing war plans with the awaiting Trejax Zora of Lanayru. This meeting has officially ended. Dismissed."

Mikau was pushed along, this time gently, as he was escorted out of the throne room. Ruto follow alongside him, her tiny flippers pattering noisily as she beamed up at him with cute fluttering ears. Ahmik watch the small group leave from the doorway, now eyeing the Zoran Hero strangely. Mikau didn't like the sight of the smaller yet explosive male staring at him so intensely, there is something off putting about that Italeik Zora, an all too familiar feeling that he'd exercised cautiously in the past. It was malice. It was ruthlessness. It was hate.

Mikau knew all to well that behind the King's back, one of these days he is going to kill Ahmik. And that is not an empty threat.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy chapter three! Sorry it got word near the end. Anyway please leave a review to let me know what I can improve on or just a little encouragement. Depends on whether you wish to say something. I will now get to work on Little Mikau as my next update, but Wild Sapphire will be worked on in between.**

 **Also who knew before he said his name that the white, blue eyed Zora is in fact Mikau? I made it obvious on purpose; I mean, there's nothing to hide really. His noble status is alluded to** **vaguely** **in Majora's Mask as a descendant of great heroes, so I decided to expand a little on that. As for his Zora Sapphire emblem, please refer to chapter 1 of Little Mikau. There's your answer.**

 **Termina's purpose as a dimensional hub was explained by Aonuma himself in an interview. Also for all those gullible people who blindly believe in Hyrule Encyclopedia's "Dream Theory" as legit, that is NOT canon. It took creative liberties and it blankly states it at the very beginning of the lore chapter. Termina is a parallel universe as stated by Nintendo themselves for the last 18 years, nothing more, nothing less. Its a living, breathing and thriving world that any Link can come in contact to.**

 **Word Glossary Time: Dame-A term for all female Zoras. Bull-A male Zora of the shark or ray genus; examples are Mikau, Sidon, Bazz, Muzu, and Tijo. All of them are shark based Zoras. Brune-A male Zora of the bony fish genus: examples are King De Bon XVI, Toto, Ahmik, Japas, Evan, and Ralis.**

 **Fun Fact: Ahmik means "beaver" in Native American lol.**

 **Happy New Year!**


End file.
